Orgalorg
|-|Gunter= |-|Orgalorg= |-|Ice Thing= Summary Gunter is the penguin that most commonly accompanies the Ice King. The Ice King uses Gunter as his personal servant, whereas the other penguins working for the Ice King are essentially slaves. In truth, Gunter is the ancient cosmic being known as Orgalorg, who wishes to conquer the solar system. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 5-A | 5-A | 5-A Name: Gunter, Orgalorg Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Unknown Age: Transcends both time, and the nothingness before time Classification: Space deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (At least Type 1), Duplication with Demonic Wishing Eye, Ice Manipulation with Ice Crown, Resistance to Soul Stealing and Mind Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Flight, Dream Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Life Support, Absorption, Immortality (At least Type 1), Resistance to Soul Stealing | All base form abilities, Ice Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Can see spirits, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation, Martial Arts, Can create weapons of ice, as well as summoning living ice creature, Energy Projection, Weather Manipulation (Fused with the Ice Crown and has all the powers of the Ice King) Attack Potency: Possibly Large Planet level (Damaged Hunson Abadeer) | Large Planet level (Far superior to his weakened form, Is a match to Hunson Abadeer, who described him as the most evil thing he has ever encountered) | Large Planet level (At least comparable to base form) Speed: Supersonic (Should be comparable to Finn the Human) | Sub-Relativistic (Should be superior to the Ice King and Jake the Dog), Massively FTL attack speed (His beam could reach a distant planet) | Supersonic, with High Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ flight speed (Fused with the Ice Crown and has all the powers of the Ice King) Lifting Strength: Unknwon | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Possibly Class XMJ | Class XMJ | Class XMJ Durability: Possibly Large Planet level (Survived a casual hit from Hunson Abadeer) | Large Planet level (Far superior to his weakened form, Is a match to Hunson Abadeer, who described him as the most evil thing he has ever encountered) | Large Planet level (At least comparable to base form) Stamina: Unknown | At least Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Melee | Millions of kilometers | Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | Ice King's Crown Intelligence: Seems to be average | Above average (Orgalorg follows an "open door" philosophy in which he would take advantage of whatever opportunity presents itself to him, crushing anyone or anything who stands in his way) Weaknesses: Weaker than it's true form due to the Earth's gravity | None notable | Weak to fire and heat, Cocky and arrogant, Can't fly without his beard Key: Weakened | True Form | Ice Thing Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Duplication Users Category:Ice Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Adventure Time Category:TV Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Gender Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Weather Users